falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Wasser des Lebens
}} ist eine Hauptquest und ein Erfolg/Trophäe in Fallout 3. Schneller Lösungsweg Detaillierter Lösungsweg Zum Labor in Rivet City gehen und sich den Wissenschaftlern vom Projekt Purity anschließen James macht sich auf den Weg nach Rivet City; der Spieler kann beschließen, ihm dorthin zu folgen oder nicht, er wird schließlich das Labor von Rivet City erreichen und auf den Spieler warten, um ihn dort zu treffen. Bei der Ankunft des Spielers, überzeugt James Dr Li, Projekt Purity zu reaktivieren. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch bittet er den Spieler, ihn und die Wissenschaftler am Jefferson Memorial zu treffen. Es wird sehr empfohlen, sich einzudecken und sich auf einen Kampf vorzubereiten, also soviel Platz wie möglich im Inventar frei machen. Charaktere Genannte Charaktere, die zum Jefferson Memorial umziehen: Befreie Projekt Purity von der Mutantenbedrohung Dr Li, James und der Rest der Wissenschaftler, werden auf dem Spieler am Eingang zum Geschenkgeschäft warten. James informiert den Spieler, dass er oder sie das Denkmal von der restlichen Supermutantenbedrohung befreien muss, bevor sie weitergehen können. Der Spieler sollte die meisten Supermutanten im Geschenkgeschäftsgebiet während der Wissenschaftlichen Verfolgungsquest getötet haben, die im Unterbereich spätestens hier. Der Unterkeller besteht aus kurzen schmalen Gängen mit einem gelegentlichen Zimmer, so werden sich Nahkampf-Waffen, und Unbewaffnete Charaktere wie zu Hause fühlen. Benutzer von weitreichenden Waffen werden gerissener sein müssen. Minen machen sich gut in diesen engen Bereichen, weil die verschiedenen Gänge Bremspunkte schaffen. Wenn der Spieler bereits das Denkmal von Jefferson bereinigt hat, werden James und die Mannschaft gerade zur Rotunde gehen, die einleitenden aufmunternden Worte umgehend. Regelmäßige Wartung WoLWaterPumpControl.png|Wasserpumpensteuerung WoLFuseAccessA1.png|Sicherungskasten A1 WoLMainframe.png|Großrechnertür WoLConfrontation.png|Col. Autumn konfrontiert James. ColAutumnInject.png|Col. Autumn injiziert sich eine merkwürdige Lösung, als James im Hintergrund zusammenbricht. Sobald James den Kontrollraum erreicht hat, bittet er den Spieler einige Wartungsaufgaben auszuführen um das Projekt zu reaktivieren. *'Energieversorgung der Hochwasserschutzpumpen anstellen' - Die Hochwasserschutz-Pumpe ist im Raum links vom Etagenbett-Gebiet gelegen. Der Schalter ist neben einer Wechselsprechanlage und wird durch ein Flutlicht erleuchtet. *'Die Sicherungen von Dad holen/die alten Sicherungen ersetzen' - Zu James zurück kehren, um neue Sicherungen zu bekommen. Der Sicherungskasten ist am Ende des Kellers: Es gibt Zeichen an der Wand ('Sicherungskasten A1'), um den Spieler zum Sicherungskasten zu leiten. *'Großrechner starten / mit Dad über die Wechselsprechanlage reden' - Die Tür zum Großrechner befindet sich auf der 'oberen Ebene' des Kellers vor den Stufen unten zum Etagenbett-Zimmer gelegen. Nachdem die Sicherungen installiert werden, wird sich ein großes grünes Licht neben der Tür drehen. Um den Großrechner zu aktivieren, muss der Spieler durch die Tür gehen und mit James sprechen. Er wird dem Spieler zuerst sagen, das er zurückkehren soll. Danach überlegt er sich es anders und sagt, dass eine Verstopfung in einer Zugangsröhre beseitigt werden muss. Säubere die Ansaugrohre Der Eingang zu den Rohren ist direkt vorn beim Eingang in das Geschenkgeschäft. Einmal drinnen muss der Spieler die Röhre zum Ende durchlaufen, und die Kontrolle drehen. Rechts ist das Ventil, um die Trockenlegung zu aktivieren. Sobald das Ventil aktiviert wird, wird der Spieler die Ankunft von Enklave-Soldaten in einem Vertibird beobachten. (Wenn man erfolgreich aus der Röhre einige Soldaten angreift, warten diese am Ende des Tunnels auf den Spieler.) Das entgegengesetzte Tor aufschließen, und man kommt in den nächsten Bereich. Rückkehr zum Kontrollraum Nun musst Du Deinen Rückweg zur Rotunde freikämpfen und dabei alle Enklave-Soldaten mit Powerrüstungen beseitigen, die dir dabei im Weg stehen. 225px|thumb|[[Augustus Autumn|Col. Autumn konfrontiert James.]] Nach der Ankunft im Kontrollraum sieht man, dass Dr. Li aus dem Hauptbereich ausgesperrt ist, während Janice Kaplinski, James, Colonel Autumn und zwei Enklave-Soldaten darin eingesperrt sind. Colonel Autumn konfrontiert James und befiehlt ihm, die Kontrolle über das Jefferson Memorial aufzugeben und der Enklave dabei zu helfen, das Projekt funktionsfähig zu machen. James lehnt ab und sagt, dass die Enklave keine Kontrolle über ein privates Projekt übernehmen kann und bittet den Colonel zu gehen. Autumn erschießt Janice Kaplinski mit seiner Pistole und James gibt den Forderungen des Colonels statt um weitere Gewalt zu verhindern. thumb|225px|right|[[Augustus Autumn|Col. Autumn injiziert sich eine mysteriöse Substanz, im Hintergrund bricht James zusammen.]] Stattdessen überlädt James die Maschine, was die geschlossene Kammer mit tödlichen Strahlungsdosen verseucht. Colonel Autumn injiziert sich eine unbekannten Substanz (wahrscheinlich eine Art Rad-X der Enklave) und wird ohnmächtig. James, der keine solche Medizin hat, schleppt sich zum Notfall-Schott und sagt seinem Kind, es soll weglaufen, bevor er schließlich tot zusammensackt. Eskortiere Doctor Li zur Zitadelle Eine fassungslose Dr. Li wird dem Spieler sagen, dass der einzige Weg aus dem Jefferson Memorial durch eine Reihe unterirdischer Tunnel führt, die bei einer Festung der Stählernen Bruderschaft, der Zitadelle, endet. Sie läuft zu einem Kanaldeckel im Boden unweit von der Tür in die Rotunde und der Spieler muss ihr folgen. Sobald man den Taft-Tunnel betreteen hat, muss man in Bewegung bleiben, um nicht von den Enklave erwischt zu werden. Daniel Agincourt kann eine kleine Waffe gegeben werden, wobei jedoch der Nutzen fraglich ist, da Daniel kopfüber in einen Schusswechsel stürmen und sehr wahrscheinlich sterben wird. Doctor Li folgt dem Spieler oder wird warten, abhängig von den Befehlen des Spielers; es ist jedoch anzumerken, dass sie sich automatisch bewegen wird wenn man zu weit vorausläuft und sie dann an vorbestimmten Punkten warten wird, um mit dem Spieler Schritt zu halten. Dies ist nützlich, wenn man seine Gruppe von Ärger fernhalten möchte, sie aber nicht micromanagen will. Die Tunnel sind besetzt von Enklaventruppen und verschiedensten Arten von Wilden Ghulen. Im ersten Bereich mit den Laufstegen findet man einen Tisch mit einigen chinesischen Gegenständen: ganz besonders ein Chinesische Armee: Trainingshandbuch für Spezialeinsätze, ein Chinesisches Sturmgewehr, ein schmutziger chinesischer Overall und ein seltener Chinesischer Kommandohut. Ebenfalls findet man nach dem Tisch ein Nudelholz wie man es in der Tranquility Lane finden kann. Sobald man den zweiten Teil der Tunnel betritt (genannt Taft Tunnel), hört man Garza sagen, dass er sich wegen seines Herzens ausruhen muss. Dr. Lit wird stehen bleiben und erklären, dass sie eine Pause einlegen müssen: Garzar Herzkrankheit ist kritisch und er wird es nicht lebendig zur Zitadelle schaffen, wenn er nicht sofort Hilfe bekommt. Der Spieler hat einige Optionen, wie er hier vorgeht: * Fünf Stimpaks hergeben, um seinen Zustand zu verbessern, bis er professionelle medizinische Hilfe bekommen kann (hierfür bekommt na gutes Karma). * Dr. Li überreden, Garza zurück zu lassen. * Dr. Li überreden, Garza drei Flaschen Buffout zu geben um ihn zu betäuben damit er weitergehen kann. * Garza davon überzeugen, dass es das Beste ist, wenn er zurückbleibt. * Garza von seinem Leid erlösen (man erhält negatives Karma). Möchte der Spieler Garza nicht töten oder zurücklassen und hat weder die nötigen Stimpaks noch Buffout, kann er weitergehen und versuchen, Stimpaks zu finden. Diese gibt es an zwei Orten, der erste Ort ist ein OP-Saal zur Linken, wenn sich der Korridor aufspaltet, nicht weit entfernt von dem Ort, wo Garza stehen bleibt. Der zweite Ort ist am Ende des Korridors, hinter den Barrikaden der Stählernen Bruderschaft, in einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. Hat man den ganzen Bereich abgesucht und nicht genug medizinische Hilfsmittel gefunden, kann man den Tunnel alleine verlassen und die Medizin von woanders besorgen (einfach bei einem Arzt kaufen). Dann geht man zurück zur Zitadelle und geht in die Tunnel wo die Wissenschaftler warten. Sie sollten immer noch dort sein und man sollte in der Lage sein, Dr. Li die Vorräte zu geben und die Quest normal zu beenden. Hat man die Situation mit Garza gelöst, kann man die selbe Routine fortsetzen, bei der man den Wissenschaftlern sagt, sie sollen warten, den Weg säubert und die Wissenschaftler dann abholt, sobald es sicher ist. Etwas später betritt der Spieler einen Raum mit einem Laufsteg über dem Eingang. Dieser Kampf ist etwas schwierig, da die Enklavesoldaten den Vorteil durch den Höhenunterschied haben. Granaten funktionieren hier gut: sie können die Soldaten auch dann verletzen, wenn sie sich zurückziehen. Sollte der Spieler nicht treffsicher sein, sollte er die Granaten mithilfe des V.A.T.S. werfen, damit sie nicht am Steg abprallen und zurückfliegen. Hier muss man auf Begleiter aufpassen, ganz besonders auf Charon, da sie die Tendenz haben, von der Mitte des Raumes aus auf die Enklave zu schießen. Einer der Wissenschaftler hat auch den seltsamen Drang in den Raum zu laufen, was zu seinem Tod führen kann, wenn man einen Fehler mit den Granaten begeht. Spieler mit Nahkampfwaffen müssen zu Fernkampf-Alternativen greifen um die Soldaten töten zu können. Man kann ihnen aber auch im Nahkampf gegenübertreten: Man betritt den Raum und geht die ersten und dann die zweiten Treppen hoch, dann dreht man sich um und sollte in der Lage sein, auf dem Geländer entlang zu gehen und sie anzugreifen. Man kann dann die Höllenfeuerrüstung (hat man Broken Steel installiert) bzw. die Teslarüstung des Soldaten mit dem Plasmagewehr nehmen, wenn er im rechten Eck nahe des Geländers stand. Im überdachten Bereich im hinteren Teil des Raumes befindet sich ein Tisch mit einem Augenbothelm. Weiter unten im Durchgang findet man Wilde Ghule als Gegner: eine willkommene Alternative zu gepanzerten Soldaten. Das Umfeld wird sich verändern und aussehen wie ein Abwasserkanal, der bei einem Kontrollpunkt der Stählernen Bruderschaft endet. Der Soldat wird nicht erfreut darüber sein, dass Zivilisten durch seinen Kontrollpunkt gehen. Sobald man an den Sandsäcken vorbeigegangen ist, ist es ratsam, weiter zu laufen, bis die Wissenschaftler weit weg von den Sandsäcken sind, weil eine Horde Wilder Ghule aus einer nahegelegenen Tür erscheint. Der Soldat hat genau aus diesem Grund einen Flammenwerfer und wird die Angreifer, auch mithilfe der Geschütztürme, bekämpfen. Der Soldat wird kein Problem mit den Ghulen haben, aber der Spieler kann nach Belieben aushelfen. Am Anfang dieses Tunnels ist eine Bank mit einer Flasche Nuka-Cola Quantum und einer Kopie von Nikola Tesla and You liegt auf einem Picknicktisch hinter einem Generator. Wird der Soldat der Bruderschaft getötet, kann es sein, dass einer der Wissenschaftler den Flammenwerfer aufhebt und die Wilden Ghule angreift. thumb|220px|right|Die [[Zitadelle und eine erschöpfte Dr. Li.]] Sobald man wieder an der Oberfläche ist, wird eine aufgebrachte Dr. Li mit Paladin Bael um Einlass in die Zitadelle streiten. Sie wird zur Gegensprechanlage gehen und Owyn Lyons anschreien, er solle die "verdammte Tür sofort aufmachen". Die Tür wird sich lustigerweise danach sofort öffnen. Sobald man in der Zitadelle ist, wird Owyn Lyons Dr. Li und die überlebenden Wissenschaftler konfrontieren. Lyons wird Li für ein paar Minuten darüber ausfragen, was beim Denkmal passiert ist und Li wird, völlig außer Atem, Lyons von James Plan und dem Eingriff der Enklave erzählen. Hat man dies nicht bereits vorher getan, ist nach der Konversation ein guter Zeitpunkt um Owyn Lyons nach Powerrüstungs-Training zu fragen. Queststufen Infos * Die Sequenz in der die Enklavesoldaten beim Denkmal ankommen, die man aus dem Rohr heraus beobachtet, findet tatsächlich außerhalb des Denkmales statt. Man kann also den Verbindungsgang vorher verminen und mehrere Soldaten töten. * Möchte man den Wissenschaftlern keinen Schaden zukommen lassen, kann man sie warten lassen. Man muss sich nicht um Probleme wegen Eigenbeschuss kümmern und sie werden spätestens bei geskripteten Events den Spieler einholen. (Dies wird nicht immer funktionieren, da in einem Durchgang ein Schutzschild aufgebaut wird, der es dem Spieler und Begleitern nicht erlaubt, hindurchzugehen). * Hat man das Broken Steel Add-On installiert kann man in den Tunneln Plündernde Wilde Ghule finden und der Angriff besteht, abhängig von der Stufe des Spielers, aus bis zu vier solchen Ghulen. Ein Plündernder Wilder Ghul kann den Soldat der Bruderschaft mit einem Schlag töten, also kann man sich nicht auf ihn verlassen. Auch die Geschütztürme werden in kürzester Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. Wegen der kurzen Vorbereitungszeit und die in Panik geratenen Wissenschaftler kann dies ein sehr schwieriger Kampf sein. * Holt man sich Wegbeschreibungen von James über die Gegensprechanlage, kann er einem sagen, dass man sich in der richtigen Etage befindet, während man sich in Wirklichkeit auf der falschen Höhe befindet. Obwohl das Untergeschoss Treppen und verschiedene "Etagen" hat, wird James nicht zwischen diesen unterscheiden und wird das Untergeschoss als Ganzes ansprechen; sprich: der ganze Komplex hinter der Tür "Untergeschoss". Dies kann verwirrend sein. * Rüstet man das Wissenschaftsteam (z.B. Garza und Anna, bzw. auch Alex und Daniel wenn man drinnen ist) mit Rüstungen und Waffen aus (per Taschendiebstahl), bevor man das Denkmal betritt, werden sie diese gegen die Enklaventruppen einsetzen. Jedoch muss man beachten, dass dies keinen Effekt bei James oder Janice hat, da ihre Tode geskriptet sind. Die NPCs werden neue Rüstungen erst dann anziehen, wenn sie einen neuen Bereich betreten. * Nachdem man den Zentralrechner hochgefahren hat, wird James dem Spieler sagen, er soll die Tür zum Museum im nördlichen Ende der Etage benutzen. Die betreffende Tür befindet sich jedoch am südlichen Ende. * Sobald man mit James über eine beliebige Gegensprechanlage spricht, nachdem der Zentralrechner neu hochgefahren wurde, wird der einzige Ausgang zum "Ödland der Hauptstadt" von außen abgesperrt sein und die Kartenmarkierung des Jefferson Memorial verschwindet von der Weltkarte. Jegliche benötigte Schnellreisen um Ausrüstung zu tauschen/verstauen sollten gemacht werden, bevor man mit James spricht, da man keine Pause einlegen kann, bis man die Zitadelle erreicht hat. Man kann bis zu sechs Sätze Powerrüstungen der Enklave/Teslarüstungen (je 50 Gew.) und einige Energiewaffen finden, also sollte man unnötigen Ballast vorher verstauen. * Im Raum in dem man Dr. Li vor der Enklave beschützen muss während sie ein Terminal hackt kann im Raum wo die Enklavesoldaten spawnen auf verschiedenste Objekte springen um Zugang zur Plattform zu erhalten, auf der die Enklavesoldaten stehen (Hinweis: Es befindet sich ein Chinesische Armee: Trainingshandbuch für Spezialeinsätze im Raum mit den Enklavesoldaten). Auf der linken Seite des Raumes sind drei zylindrische Objekte bei der Plattform, von der aus die Soldaten angreifen. Man kann vom Geländer auf ein gebogenes Rohr und dann auf die Plattform springen. Tut man dies, kann man ansonsten unerreichbare Leichen durchsuchen und eine normalerweise unerreichbare Tür betreten und sich an die Soldaten heranschleichen, die dem Spieler im nächsten Raum auflauern würden. Außerdem kann man den Teil der Quest (wortwörtlich) überspringen, bei dem Gazra medizinische Hilfe benötigt, womit man sich einige Stimpaks sparen kann. * Die Laufstege auf denen die Soldaten der Enklave patrouillieren kann man durch raffiniertes Fässerstapeln erreichen. Im Raum bei dem die Soldaten direkt über dem Eingang sind, kann man ein Fass auf dem Baulicht platzieren, was es dem Spieler ermöglicht, vom Baulicht auf das Stahlgerüst zu springen. Zwei Fässer müssen nun so neben dem Gerüst gestapelt sein, dass der Spieler, sobald er auf dem Gerüst ist, ein Fass aufheben kann wenn er schleicht. Dann muss man das Fass neben dem Laufsteg platzieren, was sehr knifflig ist und dann aufs Fass springen. Sobald der Spieler vom Fass auf die Plattform hüpft, können alle Enklaven-Laufstege erreicht werden und vorher besiegte Soldaten durchsucht werden. ** Für manche Spieler ist es leichter, 5mm Munition anstatt Fässer zu benutzen. ** Am hinteren Ende der Laufstege führt eine Leiter nach oben, was wahrscheinlich der Zugangspunkt der Enklave war. Jedoch kann man die Leiter nicht erklimmen und der Spieler kann die Leiter nur "Öffnen" oder "Schließen", was nichts bewirkt. ** Man kann auch die Rohre im ersten Raum verwenden, indem man von Einem zum Anderen springt; es ist wichtig, oft zwischenzuspeichern, da diese Methode glitchanfällig ist, wenn man sie falsch angeht und man oft steckenbleibt. * Man sollte vorsichtig sein, wenn man sich während der Flucht um Ghule kümmert. Sollte man Garza treffen, egal wie hoch der Schaden ist, wird er permanent im Angriff/Fliehen-Modus feststecken. Solange er sich in diesem Modus befindet, werden Dr. Li und die Anderen dem Spieler nicht folgen. Es kann also sein, dass man Garza töten muss, um die Quest fortzusetzen. * Nach Abschluss der Quest wird die Enklave einige "Basen" aufbauen und wird generell mehr Präsenz im Ödland der Hauptstadt zeigen. Bugs * Nachdem James den Kontrollraum verstrahlt, wird sich Autumn manchmal nicht seine mysteriöse Substanz injizieren und sterben und sich nicht bewegen, solange man ihn beobachtet. * Der Weg, den die Gruppe von Rivet City zum Jefferson Memorial nimmt führt an einem Außenposten vorbei, bei dem ein paar Supermutanten spawnen können. Obwohl diese dem Team normalerweise nicht begegnen kann es sein, dass sie die Wissenschaftler entdecken und angreifen. In diesem Fall wird die ganze Gruppe, außer James und Dr. Li, getötet. * Die Wissenschaftler spawnen nicht korrekt. Dies kann man beheben, in dem man einen vorherigen Bereich betritt und wieder verlässt, was aber dazu führen kann, dass die Gruppe geteilt wird während sie reisen. Alternativ kann man zum Jefferson Memorial schnellreisen wo man sich ihnen wieder normal anschließen kann. * Dies passiert direkt nachdem Dr. Li den Spieler wegen Garzas Verfassung konfrontiert, egal welche Antwort man wählt: Sollte man dorthin zurückkehren, wo Garza ist, kann es sein, dass die Begleiter des Spielers dort spawnen, obwohl sie eigentlich im Spielerhaus in Megaton warten sollten. * Sollte ein toter Supermutant vor dem Zugang des Jefferson Memorials liegen, betreten alle Wissenschaftler bis auf James das Denkmal. James wird vor der Tür von Project Purity stehen bleiben und sagen, dass er zu Project Purity gehen muss. Dies sorgt dafür, dass die Quest nicht beendet werden kann. Das Problem kann gelöst werden, indem man vor James ankommt und die Leiche von der Tür wegbewegt. Alternativ kann man James bewusstlos schlagen und seinen Körper zur Tür schleppen, wo er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit die Tür zur Rotunde betritt und die Quest geht weiter. * Auf dem Weg zum Jefferson Memorial wird James den Spieler manchmal bitten nachzusehen, ob Supermutanten da sind. Nachdem man den Ort gesäubert hat und zu ihm zurückgeht, bleibt er in der Luft hängen und man kann nicht mit ihm reden. Die Quest kann trotzdem beendet werden und diese Version von James wird während Bring ihn zurück! noch am Leben sein, man kann aber nicht mit ihm reden. * Hackt der Spieler das Terminal vor Dr. Li oder erlaubt es ihr einfach nicht das Terminal zu hacken, kann es zu einem Bug außerhalb des "Laufsteg-Raumes" kommen in dem man Dr. Li vor der Enklave beschützt während sie die Tür öffnet. Alex und Daniel werden endlos in der Tür stehen bleiben und warten. Dr. Li und Garza werden dem Spieler normal folgen. Alex und Daniel werden auch dann noch dort stehen, wenn man einen anderen Bereich betritt und dann wieder zurück geht. Alex und Daniel werden nach der Hauptquest zum Jefferson Memorial zurückkehren, wenn Broken Steel installiert ist. * Sagt man Dr. Li, sie soll vorausgehen, wird sie an einem bestimmten Punkt festhängen und nicht mehr weitergehen. Dies kann behoben werden indem man Dr. Li bewusstlos schlägt und das Untergeschoss betritt, während sie tot ist. Dann wartet man eine Stunde, geht zurück zum Geschenkeladen und Dr. Li wird den geheimen Tunnel betreten haben. * Wenn dein Vater und Dr. Li in Rivet City ihre Konversation führen, aktiviert sich manchmal nicht der Zwischensequenz-Modus und man kann sich freibewegen, das Gespräch zwischen den Beiden geht normal weiter. * Wenn man die Bereiche beim "Project Purity" gesäubert hat kann es passieren, dass, sobald jeder das Jefferson Memorial betreten hat, niemand weitergeht und alle beim Eingang stehen bleiben und miteinander reden. Um dies zu beheben muss man einfach oft genug in James reinlaufen bis man in der Nähe der Tür zur Rotunde ist und er sollte von selbst reingehen. * Läuft man schnell genug zur Rotunde kann man gelegentlich hinter die Tür gelangen bevor sie sich schließt. In diesem Fall stirbt man an Strahlenvergiftung. Versucht man mit Col. Autumn zu sprechen wird dieser keine Dialogoptionen haben und nach dem "Dialog" wird er Janice erschießen. Dies hält die Zwischensequenz auf und man kann mit James und den zwei Enklavesoldaten sprechen, da sie nicht angreifen, auch wenn man Col. Autumn angreift, welcher nie sterben wird, egal wie viel Schaden man ihm zufügt. Man ist jedoch im Kontrollraum gefangen da man den Schott nicht öffnen kann. * Die vier Questbegleiter die man durch den Taft-Tunnel begleiter, scheinen Probleme damit zu verursachen, wie das Spiel mit normalen Begleitern umgeht. Beispiele: einer der normalen Begleiter erscheint im Tunnel; einer der vier Questbegleiter wird zu Dogmeat; Dogmeat geht zu Vault 101 nachdem man die Zitadelle erreicht hat. Jeder gespawnte Begleiter kann im Wartemodus im Tunnel bleiben; sollte man also Probleme haben einen Begleiter zu finden, kann man nach ihnen im zweiten Teil des Tunnels suchen. * Manchmal bleibt Dr. Li in der Nähe des Eingangs des Taft-Tunnels stehen und wird nicht zur Zitadelle weitergehen. Dies kann behoben werden, indem man Doktor Li anklickt und in der Konsole zuerst und dann eingibt. Dies funktioniert nicht, wenn alle Begleiter außer Garza am Leben sind, was ein Weiterkommen im Spiel verhindert. * Nachdem man die Pumpe abgeschaltet hat und nach oben geht um die Sicherungen zu holen wird James kommentieren was der Spieler bis zu diesem Punkt getan hat. Hat man Megaton in die Luft gesprengt, kann man ihm sagen, dass es ihn nichts angeht, was man draußen in der Welt macht. James wird daraufhin erwidern, dass es ihm egal sein kann aber hier mit ihm ist man "sein Sohn". Er wird "Sohn" auch dann sagen, wenn man seine Tochter ist. * Manchmal, wenn man schnell durch das Spiel geht und zu der Stelle kommt, an der man die Sicherungen von James holen soll, wird er immer wieder Offenbarung 21:6 wiederholen, was ein Weiterkommen in der Hauptquest verhindert. * Sollte der Spieler aus Versehen einen Begleiter, außer Dr. Li, verletzen wenn man bei der Zitadelel ankommt wird der betroffene NPC und die Stählerne Bruderschaft den Spieler angreifen. Dies kann manchmal behoben werden indem man den automatischen Speicherstand neu lädt, einen Stealth Boy aktiviert und den NPC tötet. * Nachdem Dr. Li verlangt, dass die Tür zur Zitadelle geöffnet wird, hat der Spieler die Chance die Zitadelle zu betreten bevor er es eigentlich tun sollte. Dies führt manchmal dazu, dass Dr. Li nicht in die Zitadelle "eskortiert" wird und man permanent im Zwischensequenz-Modus feststeckt, sollte man später zurückkommen und versuchen, die Hauptquest zu beenden. Dies kann manchmal behoben werden indem man nach Little Lamplight geht und den nächsten Teil der Hauptquest initiiert.. * Sollte man einen der Wissenschaftler mit dem Mesmetron abschießen werden mehrere Spielfehler mit den NPCs in der Rotunde geschehen. Dr. Li wird mitten in der Luft außerhalb des Kontrollraumes in der Rotunde herumrennen, gegen die Wand laufen, zurückteleportieren und dann wieder gegen die Wand laufen. Außerdem kann James aggressiv werden und den Spieler und Dr. Li angreifen. en:The Waters of Life es:Las Aguas de la Vida fi:The Waters of Life pl:Woda Życia ru:Живая вода uk:Жива вода Kategorie:Fallout 3 Erfolge und Trophäen Kategorie:Fallout 3 Hauptquests